Only You, Kari
by Soramon
Summary: Kari gets a surprise visit from a child hood friend with shocking news that might change her life forever. But how will T.K deal with it and will the news change his life as well? Takari with a little Michi, Sorato,and Kenlie.
1. Who Are You?

**Chapter One: Who are you?**

T.K looked at the door that he was in front ofand waited for the one person that he loved more than anything in the world (except for his mom, dad, andMatt). Once he heard his name, T.K turned around and spotted Kari coming out if the building. She had a long whitesummer dress that fitted her curve perfectly and white summer hat to go with it. Kari watched T.K with steading eyes as she saw him with the matching outfit (In pants duh) on.

"Ready to go?" asked T.K with a smirk.

"Yeah lets go." Kari said while pulling the one she secretly love's arm. They talked while going to the beach about nothing. Unknown to them, a teen is following them with its eyes set on one.

_10 minutes later..._

"Hey what took yah long?" asked Davis. He watched as the two ran towards him, Cody, Yolie, and Ken. Yolie and Ken sat arm in arm and Cody stood up next to Davis. Once T.K and Kari made it to them . Davis sighed.

"Why did you hold up Kari, T.A?" yelled Davis.

"I didn't and it's T.K." sighed T.K.

"What ever."

"What took you guys so long?" asked Yolie who snuggled up on Ken.

"I didn't know if I should bring my hat or not." Kari replied.

"You never changed, did you Hikari?" asked a stranged voice.

The gang turned around to see a boy about the same age as them, standing on a nearby rock.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked a shocked Kari.


	2. An Old Friend

Ages:

Tai, Matt, Sora: 16

Joe: 17

Izzy, Mimi, Yolie: 15

T.K, Kari, Davis, Ken: 13

Cody: 11

**Chapter Two: An Old Friend**

_"You never changed, did you Hikari?" asked a stranged voice._

_The gang turned around to see a boy about the same age as them, standing on a nearby rock._

_"Huh? Who are you?" asked a shocked Kari._

The boy smiled and jumped down form the rock and landed right in frount of the gang. He had brown eyes and his long blue hair was tied in a low ponytail. T.K looked at this boy and then at Kari, who had the same puzzled look on her face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Yeah! How _dare_ you come and ruin our evening like that!" yelled a frustratedDavis. The young teen looked at the two boysand then back at Kari.

"Your friends asks alot of question, Hikari-chan." he laughed.

"Just who are you?" Cody asked in an ignoring tone, while standing up with Yolei and Ken.

"I would like to know the same too, yah know." Yolie wined, holding Ken's hand.

"You didn't tell them about me?"the boyasked.

"Look, I don't even know you." Kari said defensibly .

"Would it be to hard if you just tell us your name so you can leave?" asked Ken.

"I'll be honored. My name is Veto Kishimoto." the boy name 'Veto' bowed in politeness. Kari gasped.

"Veto? 'Runny Nose' Veto?" Kari laughed. The gang looked at her then at Veto.

"Yes, Hikari-chan. It has been a long time."

"10 Years to tell you the truth."

T.K looked at Kari then at Veto then back at Kari. "Excuse me forenturrupting. But, you knew Kari since she was three?" he asked.

"Yes. I also knew Taichi-kun, too." Veto smiled.

"Tai would be so happy thatyou came back from America!" Kari said and ran to give him a hugthat Veto happily accepted.

"Hey! I don't carewho you are butI will not alow you to hug Kari!" Daivs almostwent after Veto but T.K stopped him. He looked athis friend and saw that he had his head down.

"Kari and Veto haven't seen each other in years.Just let them be." T.K said, barely above a whisper.

"Okay, fine." Davis poutted.

"Hey Kari! What are we? Shop Liver?" Yolie yelled.

"Ohright. These are my friends. That Cody, Yolie, her boyfriendKen, the goggle boy is Davis, and my best friend in the whole world T.K." Kari blushed as she said the last name.

"Nice to meet all of you. Hey Hikari-chan.Do you want to come over to my how tonight to met my folks? They really miss you and Taichi-kun." Veto pleaded.

"Sure that would be fun." The rest of the day, the gang got to know Veto.As the day came to an end,every one went there separate ways except for T.K, Cody, Yolie, Kari, and Veto.

"Well, this is our building. Nice to meet you Veto. Later Kari! Bye Veto!" Yolie, Cody, and T.K went into their building. T.K slowed down ad looked at Kari with a smile. Kari smiled back and waved at him. Veto noticed the glow in Kari's eyes as she looked at her best friend and sighed.

"What's wrong, Veto?" asked Kari.

"You love him, right?" Veto asked that shocked Kari.

"You can say that." Kari looked down witha blushing face. "Come on! Mymom will be happy to see you again.

"Yeah."


	3. The Long Forgotten Promise

**Chapter Three: The Long Forgotten Promise**

That night was just full of surprises for Kari, as she laid in her bed with a look  
of confusion in her eyes. She didn't know what to say to Veto at the Kashimoto's dinner table. _Why did he ask me such a question? Does he really**care** forme that much? Why? _Kari thought. She turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Memories form the dinner rolled into her head.

_Flash Back_

The night ran smothly as Tai and Kari's parents chatted and caught up with Veto's parents. Kari watched as Tai and Veto play on of Veto's games on the Livingroom T.V. Veto looked up at Kari and smiled.

"You wanna play, Hikari-chan? Your brother beatting me like it was no tomorrow." he laughed.

"No thanks." Kari told him.

"Why not? Afriad that I'll beat you?" Tai teased.

"Your on!" Kari got off from the couch and sat next to Tai. She felt Veto's eyes looking at her while playing the game. After two rounds, Veto and Kari cheered loudly at a defeated Tai.

"Okay kids. Dinner's ready." Mrs. Kashimoto said, placing the last dish on the table. After watching their hands, they sat at the tabel with their parents.

"So, Tai. Your dad said that you have a girlfriend." Mr. Kashimoto smirked. Tai nearly choked on his food and blushed.

"Uh... yeah I do." Tai said with a bright smile.

"So who's the lucky girl, Taichi-kun?" asked Veto as he nugged Tai in the arm.

"I know who." Kari teased.

Tai shot Kari an angry glare and looked back at Veto's parents. "Her name is Mimi and we've been dating since the beginning of high school."

I hope you treat her right." Mrs. Kashimoto said.

"Yes. He treats lovingly her with all his his heart." Mrs. Kamiya told Victoria.

"That's my boy." joined Mr. Kamiya.

"Oh isn't there something that you wanted to tell Kari, Veto?" asked Mrs. Kamiya with a wink. Kari and Tai looked at Veto and saw that he was blushing with his head down.

"Maybe after dinner, Mrs. Kamiya." Veto said in a whisper.

"Well now is better than later. Kari do you remember the promise that you and Veto made before we left?" asked Mr. Kashimoto.

"Uh... sorry no." Kari shooked her head, trying to see where this was going.

"Oh! The promise that Kari and Veto made? The one that they would stay together forever?" Tai said in shock. Kari looked at her only brother, then at her parents and Veto's, then at Veto himself.

"Where is this going?" Kari asked in a nervous tone.

"Well, I uh... wanted to asked." Veto looked at the ground, making sure that he didn't see Kari eye to eye.

"Ask... what?"

"Will you consider in marrying me when were older?" Veto picked his head up and looked at his angel from above straight into her eyes.

"What?" yelled both Tai and Kari.

"It's okay, Kari. You don't have to answer right here and now." squicked Mrs. Kashimoto.

"I know that is too soon but I had to tell you. Hikari-chan, I love you." Veto had a look of true love in his eyes.

"Huh?" Kari looked at Tai and saw that he looked away from Veto.

"Oh, my! We have to get going. The kids have school." Mr. Kamiya got up from his set and the rest followed. A the door, everyone said their goodbyes. Kari stood at the railing, lookingat the stars. An image of T.K's warm smile appeared in the stars and she smiled. The smile quickly went away as Veto stood next to Kari.

"Veto look. I-" Kari was cut off by Veto finger on her lips.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Hikari-chan. I'm leaving in a few weeks to visit my grandparents in China. Till then, you can think about." he took his finger off her lips and walked away. Kari looked back to the sky and sighed. Tai walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, kid. Lets go home." Kari looked at him and nodded.

_Flash Back_

Tears came to Kari's eyes as the thought of having asked a question like that sink in. She turned on her side and closed her eyes. A picture of T.K popped into her head, before she fell asleep.

"I'm sorry, T.K."

The next day, Kari avoided T.K and the others with all of her might. At the end of the day, Kari opened her locker, but as she did, she could feel a warm loving present behind her. She turned around and saw T.K, the one person that she didn't want to see, starring at her.

"Hey yah, T.K." Kari tried to put on a fake smile but knew that T.K wouldn't fall for that.

"Hey Kari. Why did you advoided us today? That's not like you." T.K said in an concern tone. Kari looked into his eyes and a single tear came to hers.

"I'm sorry T.K. I have to go." Kari closed her locker and ran from his sight, hopingthat he didn't notice her crying. But he did.

"Kari!" T.K yelled to her. But it was to late. Kari rounded the corner and out of sight. _What's wrong Kari? Did anything happen to you? _T.K thought as he walked away from the scene. Kari never stopped running until she got home. The frist thing she did was go to her room, lock the door, collasped on the bed, and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Tai stood at her door and looked at Mimi.

"Is she okay?" Mimi asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know, Meems. I don't know." Tai looked at the door and walked away, with Mimi on his tail.


End file.
